


Rise and Shine

by Killjoy785



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because EVERYTHING must be analyzed, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, FUCKING ANDROIDS, Fuckn androids..., Hand Jobs, I mean, Licking, Literally and well how can you help it really, Multi, Oral, Srsly tho help, Threesome, actually don’t help me this is great, cum analyzing, gender neutral reader, help i have fallen into DBH smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/pseuds/Killjoy785
Summary: This is.Well.It’s smut, pure and simple.You hate the mornings.RK900 and Connor have an idea to help you get (off) up.(Ha. See what I did there?)...sorry.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttyPamian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/gifts).



> For SluttyPamian because he won’t stop shoving these androids in my face (not that I’m complaining).

Mornings are met with dread and usually the unsteady slamming of your searching hand against the bedside table until you silence the cursed alarm device. Then oversleeping a good hour or two after the time you were supposed to wake up.

The other day RK900 had informed you this is not an efficient nor healthy way to start the day and Connor had agreed. Despite the extra hour of sleep, you had irritably glared at them as though to say “no shit” before stumbling into the bathroom.

But this morning the alarm is silent.

Unknown to you, it has been disabled. 

Instead, half asleep, you feel someone nuzzling against your neck, fingers trailing up and down your arms to gently wake you up. 

“Rise and shine”, comes Connor’s soft, gentle voice against your skin.

You mumble a reply and feel Connor smile against you as he turns your face towards him and peppers your face with small kisses. His hand slides down your chest, caressing your stomach, past the lip of your pajama bottoms and you can already feel yourself responding as you thrust lazily against the hand pressing against you. 

His fingers move slightly at one of your thrusts and they brush against the more eager and sensitive parts of you unexpectedly and you let out a soft whine. He starts slow, tracing circles and lightly rubbing, wetness gathering and growing at his fingertips and leaving for the briefest of moments to tease your entrance. 

You’re thrusting more enthusiastically but still slow, still waking up. Connor kisses your closed eye lids, your nose, the corners of your lips curved in a sleepy smile.

You moan louder as he moves to thrust his fingers just barely into you, stimulating you with maddeningly gentle movement as he does so. His fingers dip inside you, each time a little deeper, and your hips open wider and you reach down. He fucks you lazily with his fingers as you help yourself reach that warm, buzzing high. The friction is delicious and your thrusts start to match his minute but devastating movements.

Suddenly you feel Connor pull away with a kiss to your cheek and the weight on the bed shifts. Your hips thrust weakly into empty air and your moan almost sounds sad at the lack of touch. As though to reassure you your face is gently turned again, small kisses lighting on your still closed eyes and your mouth. 

And then the bed shifts again and strong hands grip your thighs, a body settling between them. Without warning, long fingers thrust inside your already wet, prepped center and you don’t just moan, you gasp raggedly and your groan comes out stuttered as the fingers thrust hard once, twice, again and again, so hard, so deep.

You move into each thrust, crying out at first softly then increasing in volume each time the fingers hit you deep inside. You feel like you’d come from that alone but they withdraw and you can feel a heavy, smooth shaft rubbing against you, against parts of you craving release, before finding your opening and pushing relentlessly in. You throw your head back and moan, bracing your hips and letting it slide in, letting the hands grab your ass roughly and lift you up.

And once more you feel those soft, feathery kisses, deepening now each time they reach your slackened lips. You’re moved again and you feel someone else move behind you, propping you up in a slack sitting position, someone you can brace against as you’re slowly breached from the front.

You finally open your eyes.

Soft brown eyes stare down at you almost worshipfully, arms holding you still and a body pushing you slightly forward with each thrust of the cock inside you. Connor’s lips and teeth and tongue exploring your neck and shoulder, knowing when to caress you with soft, closed lips, knowing where to lick and suck, knowing when to bite slow and deep and leaving marks.

And sitting up between your thighs steel grey eyes glare at you hungrily. RK900’s fingertips are pressing into your skin hard enough to bruise, as usual. His hips are tireless, snapping forward and pulling you into each thrust. You can hear deliciously obscene wet noises. With one RK model behind you and one wrecking you from the front, you let them take over. You can’t do much else.

Connor fits snugly behind you, keeping up with teasing kisses.

“You’re taking RK900 so well”, Connor whispers against your ear, looking down where you and RK900 meet repeatedly before meeting your eyes, “You’re stretched so tight around him.”

You moan witheringly, your fingers gripping at Connor’s arms around your chest.

“You’re taking his cock beautifully.”

You’re pulled and repositioned and tilted more on your back and RK900 gazes down at you, his lips opening just slightly with each snap of his hips. 

“I agree with RK800. You respond so readily”, RK900 says bluntly, “But then, don’t you always?”

His fingers tighten on your hips as he angles himself just slightly but enough for it to spark hot inside you and it’s so good your body spasms in response.

“Because you’re always ready for me. Faithful. Dependable. Always eager for me.” 

He thrusts hard, making you cry out in a sob, and the corner of his lips tilt slightly upward, a rare expression where he looks predatory but almost human. 

“I rather enjoy taking you. Perhaps I’ll do it again today. As many times as I feel necessary.”

He leans down, his teeth scraping cruelly against your collar bone and you lean into it.

“Perhaps just the two of us”, he whispers against your temple, “And permission from you isn’t required, is it? You are merely my property, an object to be owned, and I expect you to comply without question.”

He leans back up and bucks hard into you, making your legs tremble.

“Not that you wouldn’t beg for it anyway, isn’t that right?”

His approving smile widens almost imperceptibly as you nod, delirious, slurred sounds of agreement interspersed with unabashed moans and whimpers.

Fingers caress your thighs, smoothing over your skin and in such a contrast to the ones gripping you hard.

Connor’s arms snake around your waist, his fingertips seeking out the now overly-sensitive parts of you. You let out a cry as they find them and rub fast, merciless against sensitive nerves, your thighs tightening and widening and thrusting against RK900.

“You’re doing so good”, Connor croons in your ear, “You always take us so well.”

With one hand assaulting your very awakened nerves, Connor reaches the other down to where RK900 is slamming into you. You can feel fingers rubbing the periphery of your center where RK900’s cock glides in and out and the touch makes your body arch. 

“Everything is so nice and wet”, Connor informs you, “You’re messing the sheets.”

His fingers leave your core and your head is tilted back, wet fingers caressing your lips, asking for entry. Your tongue flicks out and you suck his fingers in greedily, hard, whimpering around them. You can taste the metallic hint of thirium.

Almost there.

RK900 bucks forward hard again, pulls back so the head of his dick slips out, then thrusts his hips against you and you let out a cry as each time he grinds into you, forcing you to that dizzying height of delicious aching. Your thighs tense and your muscles squeeze around RK900’s cock.

His eyes widen just slightly for a moment and he lets out a soft, restrained growl. His eyes flutter closed as his head tilts back.  
You feel and hear the slickness as he cums deep inside. 

The thought of being filled, the subtle look of peaceful bliss on RK900’s face, Connor kissing and sucking on your neck, and his fingers skimming your sensitive, needy areas all make your orgasm so sweet and it crests and swells and breaks so your hips are frozen forward, stuttering and then weakening to go slack.

You slump against Connor and RK900 is suddenly heavy against you. You hear small moans and open your eyes to see RK900 holding Connor’s chin, their mouth working together in a deep kiss. The sight alone would leave you breathless if you weren’t already.

RK900 shifts and slips out of you, making your body involuntarily shiver at the sensation. He moves behind Connor and maneuvers Connor into a kneeling position at the side of your head.

Connor looks down at you desperately and his head tips back against RK900’s shoulders as RK900 slides his arms around Connor’s waist. His hands grip Connor’s cock and RK900 slowly pumps it. Connor whines in frustration at the lack of speed but RK900 is patient and a bit of a sadist.

Connor won’t last long, being deprived of friction and attention and his cock is already leaking at its tip. Dazed, you wait patiently, the heavy veil of post-fucking fatigue weighing on your body and mind. 

RK900 reaches down from behind Connor’s impatiently thrusting form, runs his fingers through the slick on the insides of your thighs that you part almost by instinct now. His fingers coated with a mix of your fluids, RK900 grips Connor’s chin, forcing his fingers into Connor’s mouth. 

“Are you ready?”, RK900 asks softly, skimming his lips against Connor’s temple.

“Please”, he moans, his words distorted around RK900’s fingers, “Please.”

Connor sucks on them fervently, jerkily thrusting into RK900’s fist. He’s so close now. Automatically your mouth opens and you moan, your tongue out, expectant and eager. 

“We trained you so well”, RK900 comments with an approving look at you.

Connor’s hands fly up and grip RK900’s wrist, noisily sucking on his fingers as his hips stutter forward, RK900 holding him up as the intensity of his orgasm threatens to double him over.

The first spurt of thirium grazes your chin and you move to catch more of it in your mouth, moaning as you then taste it on your tongue. Sloppily you lick it off your lips, RK900 and Connor both gazing down at you as you make a mess of yourself. 

RK900 releases Connor and he falls to support himself on his hands above you, leaning down and dragging his tongue over your open mouth, helping you clean his cum off your chin before kissing you so deep when he pulls away you need to gasp for breath.

Connor collapses next to you, holding you close against him and you nuzzle against his chest. You feel RK900 fit against your back and his fingers gently turn your face towards him, working his mouth gently against yours and you sigh against him. 

You nuzzle back against Connor’s chest, hearing them kiss above your head before they press their lips to the top of your head in tandem. 

You lie sleepily in their arms, one playing gently with your hair, the other soothing your back and arms with slow caresses. 

“No way I’m getting up now.”

“Yes, I think we may have overdone it but this was definitely a more natural way to wake up”, Connor mutters in your hair.

“There was absolutely nothing natural about being fucked awake by two androids”, you chuckle sleepily.

“On the contrary, although our methods may be a bit unorthodox regular sexual intercourse upon waking has been proven to boost immune response efficiency and may provide a more natural boost of energy than customary caffeine intake due to—“

“Nines?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“I agree, RK900, please shut up.”

“Hm. I’ll send you the research articles and their sources then. You can review them when you—“

There’s the rustle of movement and the soft plop of a pillow against an android’s face is the last thing you hear as you drift back to sleep.

—-END


End file.
